22 Sierpnia 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria II - Gdzie jest kotka? ; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Sąsiedzi - Kosa ; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Krecik - Krecik i węgiel ; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zygzaki - Dziura; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Fantaghiro - Czerwony Diament ; serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Amira w Algierii; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Remi Duhamel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Dzieci świata - Mali mistrzowie - Anton, as sambo; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); reż.:Eric Summer; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Prawda czy wyzwanie kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Zwierzęta świata - Pantanal - cudowna równina cz.1/2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 712; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Szczęściarz Antoni; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1960); reż.:Halina Bielińska, Włodzimierz Haupe; wyk.:Czesław Wołłejko, Teresa Szmigielówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Leon Niemczyk, Edyta Wojtczak, Janusz Strachocki, Stanisław Daczyński, Jan Kobuszewski, Roman Kłosowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Był taki dzień - 22 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Europa XXL; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Klan - odc.1103; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Klan - odc.1104; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces odc.2978; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces odc.2979; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Alternatywy 4 odc. 7/9 - Spisek; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Śmiechu warte; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Zimowi goście ; serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zagubieni odc. 19; serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Zagubieni odc. 20; serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Zagubieni odc. 21 - Podróż; serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Wiadomości 22:50 Sport 22:55 Był taki dzień - 22 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Twój sprzeciw ma znaczenie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Pieśń kata cz.1; dramat kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Lawrence Schiller; wyk.:Rosanna Arquette, Eli wallach, Tommy Lee Jones; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Palenie zabija cz.1; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Andres Jarach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 8 Kontynent cz.I - Poszukiwacze przygód i Kozacy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Był taki dzień - 22 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.40 Ocean Avenue (57/130) - telenowela, Szwecja/USA 06.25 Ocean Avenue (58/130) - telenowela, Szwecja/USA 07.10 Telezakupy 07.25 Kino bez rodziców: Kochanie,zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (27/66) - serial komediowy, USA 08.10 Na dobre i na złe (41): Echa przeszłości - serial obyczajowy, Polska 09.05 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej 09.55 Wakacje z Dwójką: Raj na ziemi - Etosha - film dokumentalny, USA 2002 10.55 Telezakupy 11.10 M jak miłość (405) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 12.00 Wakacje z Dwójką: Podróż za jeden uśmiech (3/7): Babciu, ratunku! - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 12.30 Wakacje z Dwójką: Ucieczka na Niedźwiedzią Górę - film przygodowy, USA 2000 14.00 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - reportaż 14.05 Lokatorzy: Seks w dużym mieście - serial komediowy, Polska 14.30 Znaki czasu - program religijny 14.50 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia... - magazyn kulturalny 15.05 Statek miłości 2 (7/26) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Czterdziestolatek (15/21): Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.25 Zorro (76/78) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Zmiennicy (12/15): Obywatel Monte Chrislo - serial komediowy, Polska 20.00 Zmiennicy (13/15): Spotkania z Temidą - serial komediowy, Polska 21.05 Benefis Jerzego Bończaka - program artystyczny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Biznes 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Łowca jeleni - dramat wojenny, USA 1978 01.45 Zdarzyło się w Mafekingu - film dokumentalny, Polska 2005 02.20 Lekcja muzyki - film dokumentalny, Polska 2006 02.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Adam i Ewa (135) - serial 7.35 Czarodziejki (16) - serial animowany 8.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 9.00 Szpital na perypetiach (28) - serial 9.30 Świat według Bundych (98) - serial 10.05 Dziki: Pojedynek (16) - serial 10.55 Joan z Arkadii (36) - serial 11.55 Quizmania - teleturniej 12.45 TV Market 13.00 Benny Hill 13.30 Szpital na perypetiach (29) - serial 14.00 Samo życie (740) - serial 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (217) - serial 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja 16.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (218) - serial 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (741) - serial 20.20 Sypiając z wrogiem - thriller, USA 1991 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.25 24 godziny (34) - serial 23.25 Kuba Wojewódzki: Magdalena Schejbal, Nergal 0.25 Biznes wydarzenia, Pogoda 0.50 Dziewczyny w bikini 2.50 Love TV 4.20 Boom Box 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.10 Uwaga! 6.30 Telesklep 7.25 Usterka 7.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 8.55 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 9.55 Fabryka gry 10.45 Telesklep 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.20 Na Wspólnej (644-646) - serial 13.35 Najemnicy (6/17) - serial 14.30 Życie na fali (20) - serial 15.25 Barwy grzechu (157/160) - telenowela 16.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.50 Dowody zbrodni (22/23) - serial 21.45 Bez śladu (20/24) - serial 22.40 Szymon Majewski Show: Jerzy Dudek i Kinga Rusin 23.40 Siłacze 0.45 Uwaga! 1.05 Nocne igraszki 2.05 Telesklep 2.30 Nic straconego TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.20 Echa dnia 6.45 Telezakupy 7.00 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki: „Trylogia” Gartha Nixa 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 8.00 Skrzynia czasu - reportaż 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Senatu 16.00 Studio Senat 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Sport 17.00 Kaszebe 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Rozmowy o nadziei 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Prognoza pogody 18.30 Deptane po drodze 18.45 Bezpieczne związki 19.00 Tajemnice twórców map (1): 1507 rok - film dok. prod. USA 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 22.00 Motorsport 22.15 To jest temat: Rodzinny model do składania - magazyn 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Skrót z relacji posiedzenia Senatu 23.30 Beria - powrót Stalina - film dok. prod. brytyjskiej 0.20 Felicity 4 (9/22) - serial prod. USA 1.10 Zamiana (2) - serial sensacyjny prod. brytyjskiej 2.20 Kurier 2.40 Kurier sportowy 2.45 Studio pogoda 2.55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (251) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Psie serce (3): Pauza - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 09.55 Roseanne (65) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.25 Skrzydła (67) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 10.55 Ja tylko pytam: Operacje plastyczne - talk show 11.55 Daję słowo - teleturniej 12.45 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.45 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 15.15 Pokemon (252) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 15.45 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 16.15 Psie serce (4): Fiodor - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.15 Roseanne (66) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (68) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam: Sprzątam u państwa - talk show 20.00 Z Archiwum X (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Millennium (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Złodziejka (112) - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 00.00 Z Archiwum X (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.00 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 01.55 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Cellne Dion w Memphis (2) - koncert 03.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.35 Strażnik kasy 6.30 Telesklep 7.20 Zawód glina (9/15) - serial 8.20 Zaklęte serce (135-ost.) - telenowela 9.10 Wyspa nadziei (20/22) - serial 10.05 Przystanek Alaska (37/110) - serial 11.05 Strażnik kasy 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Zdradzona miłość (1/110) - telenowela 15.15 Wyspa nadziei (21/22) - serial 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (9) - serial 17.10 Seans filmowy 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (37/110) - serial 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (10) - serial 20.10 Rodzina Soprano (3/13) - serial 21.25 Negocjatorka - thriller, USA 2001 23.20 Crooklyn - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 1.35 Co za tydzień 2.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, w tym: Przegląd prasy o 6.15, 6.45, 7.15, 7.45; skrót Wiadomości o 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 , Pogoda o 6.32, 7.05, 7.34 oraz Był taki dzień o 6:34 i 7:36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Talent za talent - z Uccio de Santisem; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Noddy odc.15 - Magiczny proszek; serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Noddy odc.16 - Rower dla Wielkouchego; serial animowany kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tęczowa bajeczka - O karecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Stanisław Prauss; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Trzecia granica odc. 8 - Porachunki; serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Druga Rodzina - (Złote gody zespołu "Lachy"); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zaproszenie 11:30 Przez granice Europy - Europejski Ceske Velenice-2 (Across the Border); film dokumentalny kraj prod. Austria, CZECHY (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan odc. 1105; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania odc. 498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Bal w Operze - Julian Tuwim - 24. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Bank nie z tej Ziemi odc. 2/13 - Daj monetę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Na wileńskiej scenie (Na wileńskiej scenie); reportaż kraj prod. Litwa (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 "Na moście w Avignon" - piosenki Andrzeja Zaryckiego; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Czy musieli zginąć...?; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O Kutno, okrutne Kuteńko; program prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Talent za talent - z Uccio de Santisem; program dla młodzieży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Trzecia granica odc. 8 - Porachunki; serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Fotoptak; film animowany; reż.: Longin Szmyd; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Stanisław Prauss; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Przez granice Europy - Europejski Ceske Velenice-2 (Across the Border); film dokumentalny kraj prod. Austria, CZECHY (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek-Piasek Sahary; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan odc. 1105; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania odc. 498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko; wyk.: Edyta Jungowska, Joanna Zagdańska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Anna Godlewska, Krystyna Jamróz, Joanna Bartel, Michał Milowicz, Piotr Gąsowski, Robert Rozmus, Łukasz Żurek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Robert Rozmus show; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka odc. 1- Nie było miejsca dla Ciebie; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Wakacje z... Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Trzecia granica odc. 8 - Porachunki; serial TVP kraj prod. Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Animowany świat wyobraźni - Fotoptak; film animowany; reż.: Longin Szmyd; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek-Piasek Sahary; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan odc. 1105; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania odc. 498; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz.1; widowisko; wyk.: Edyta Jungowska, Joanna Zagdańska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Anna Godlewska, Krystyna Jamróz, Joanna Bartel, Michał Milowicz, Piotr Gąsowski, Robert Rozmus, Łukasz Żurek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Przez granice Europy - Europejski Ceske Velenice-2 (Across the Border); film dokumentalny kraj prod. Austria, CZECHY (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Robert Rozmus show; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka odc. 1 - Nie było miejsca dla Ciebie; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wakacje z... Mazury na każdą kieszeń; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Tele 5 06:25 Stellina (Estrellita mia) telenowela 76/160 Argentyna 1987 wyst.: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin, Osvaldo Laport, Alicia Aller, Pepe Novoa 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Książę Argai (Argai:The Prophecy) serial animowany dla dzieci 17/26 Francja 2000 07:50 Werdykt program sądowy produkcja własna 2002 08:20 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 31/88 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Matt Frewer, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 09:10 Telezakupy 11:10 Stellina (Estrellita mia) telenowela 77/160 Argentyna 1987 wyst.: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin, Osvaldo Laport, Alicia Aller, Pepe Novoa 12:00 Moje dziecko program poradnikowy produkcja własna 2002 12:30 Książę Argai (Argai:The Prophecy) serial animowany dla dzieci 17/26 Francja 2000 13:00 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 13:25 Telezakupy 13:55 Prognoza pogody 14:05 Buon Appetito extra! program kulinarny produkcja własna 2005 14:20 Werdykt program sądowy produkcja własna 2002 15:25 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 55/88 Kanada 1996 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Matt Frewer, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 16:20 The Club (powtórzenie) interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 17:05 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat) serial kryminalny 17/26 USA 1996 wyst.: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbaugh, Renee Tenison, Kenneth Tigar 19:15 Klubowicze interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 19:25 Czarny sport - magazyn żużlowy (powtórzenie) program sportowy Polska 2006 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Sprawa Turnera (The Turner Affair) thriller Australia 2002 wyst.: David Patterson, Rachel Blakely, David Orth, Peter Kent 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Oblicza zbrodni (Blue Murder) serial kryminalny 22/26 Kanada 2001 wyst.: Maria del Mar, Joel S. Keller, Jeremy Ratchford, Mimi Kuzyk, David Eisner 23:00 Liga żużlowa retransmisja Polska 2006 00:05 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:35 Dziewczyna z zasadami (The Pamela Principle) film erotyczny USA 1992 wyst.: J.K.Dumont, Veronica Cash, Shelby Lane 02:15 Rybia nocka Canal + 7.05 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Spin City 6 (22) - serial 8.30 Na powierzchni (2/15) - serial 9.20 Buddyzm na Zachodzie - film dokumentalny 10.25 Trójkąt (1/3) - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 12.00 Faceci w butach - komediodramat, Australia/USA 2000 13.35 14 godzin - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 15.05 Ostatnia jazda - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 16.30 Infernal Affairs - piekielna gra 3 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong/Chiny 2003 18.30 Wojak Churchill - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 21.00 PREMIERA: 4. piętro - komediodramat, Hiszpania 2003 22.45 Elektra - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 0.25 Molo - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1968 1.55 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami - film animowany 3.30 Na złamanie karku - komediodramat, Czechy 2004 HBO 6.30 Graffiti Bridge - film muzyczny, USA 1990 8.40 Nieznośni smarkacze - komedia, Dania 2003 10.05 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę - film obyczajowy, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2005 11.30 Zakochany bez pamięci - komediodramat, USA 2004 13.15 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1980 14.55 Pretty man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 16.25 Connie i Carla - komedia, USA 2004 18.00 Widmo z głębin - thriller, USA 2005 19.35 Teoria okna - komedia, Kanada 2004 21.00 Premiera: Rodzina Soprano 6 (2) - serial 21.55 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (59) - serial 22.50 Sekretne okno - thriller, USA 2004 0.25 Pod presją - thriller, USA 1996 2.20 Zbrodnia ze snu - thriller, Kanada 2004 3.55 Na planie 4.30 Widmo z głębin - thriller, USA 2005 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik (112) - magazyn kulturalny 09:05 Lato z Prusem: Lalka (9/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977 10:25 Przeprowadzki (7/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 11:20 Zaduszki - film psychologiczny, Polska 1961 12:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Bez tytułu - film animowany, Polska 1981 13:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:10 Czesława Miłosza historia literatury polskiej XX wieku - film dokumentalny 14:10 List - dramat obyczajowy, Polska/Bośnia i Hercegowina 2001 15:00 Przewodnik (112) - magazyn kulturalny 15:05 Bunny Lake zniknęła - dramat psychologiczny, Wielka Brytania 1965 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Curriculum vitae - film animowany, Czechy 1986 17:00 Przewodnik (112) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Przeprowadzki (8/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 18:00 Klasyczne tematy: W.A. Mozart Requiem - koncert 18:55 Kino krótkich filmów: Witkacego wywoływanie duchów - film animowany, Polska 1989 19:15 Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee: Biografie Leonardo da Vinci - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:05 Radio powstańcze "Błyskawica" (22) - film dokumentalny 20:10 Wakacje z Szekspirem: Burza - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1979 21:40 Przewodnik (112) - magazyn kulturalny 21:45 JAJO wszędzie jest sztuka - serial dokumentalny 22:15 Jak żyć - film dokumentalny 23:35 Sztuka alternatywna: Video Art (12) - program artystyczny 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (74/99) - program artystyczny 00:05 Czytanie dramatu (5/7) - program artystyczny 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie (85/91) - portret artysty 00:34 Strefa alternatywna: Voo Voo i przyjaciele w kamieniołomach - koncert 00:55 Przewodnik (112) - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 01:10 Na życzenie widzów: Chłopcy - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1973 02:35 San Francisco Jazz Collective 2006 - koncert TV Puls 06:00 Jak to się robi? - program dla dzieci 06:30 Droga do Avonlea (3/65) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989-1996 07:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 08:20 Niewolnica Isaura (94/100) - telenowela, Brazylia 1976 08:50 Zachować dla przyszłości (2) - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Pamiętnik nastolatki - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 09:50 Telezakupy 10:30 Knieja - magazyn przyrodniczy 10:50 Telezakupy 11:50 Program religijny 12:20 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:00 Jeździectwo w stylu western (8) - jeździectwo 13:40 Kiedy świnie latają - komedia, Niemcy/Holandia/USA 1993 15:35 A to jest wezwanie najważniejsze - film dokumentalny 16:05 Zachować dla przyszłości (2) - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Pamiętnik nastolatki - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994 17:05 Niewolnica Isaura (95/100) - telenowela, Brazylia 1976 17:35 Droga do Avonlea (4/65) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989-1996 18:40 Maurits Cornelis Escher metamorfozy - film dokumentalny 19:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:40 Cud wiary dwa tysiące lat chrześcijańskiego dziedzictwa Ziemi Świętej (2) - serial dokumentalny 21:50 Tylko w duecie - komedia, Kanada 2000 00:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:40 Jeździectwo w stylu western (9) - jeździectwo 01:20 Taaaka ryba 01:50 Pod prąd (4) - program publicystyczny 02:30 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 09:30 Grand Prix Szwecji - żużel 10:30 Igrzyska Sportów Konnych w Niemczech - jeździectwo 12:30 Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście - snooker 14:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 UCI Pro-Tour Tour of Benelux - kolarstwo 16:30 Igrzyska Sportów Konnych w Niemczech - jeździectwo 17:30 Rajd Finlandii - rajd 18:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Międzynarodowy mecz w Birmingham - lekkoatletyka 19:30 Grand Prix IAAF w Linzu - lekkoatletyka 22:00 Turniej międzynarodowy w Niemczech - boks 00:00 Puchar Świata w Malilli - żużel 01:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Wiadomości 13:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Kongo Francja - piłka nożna 15:00 Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście - snooker 17:00 UCI Pro-Tour Tour of Benelux - kolarstwo 17:55 News Flash 18:00 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:55 News Flash 19:00 USA Europe Tour Szwajcaria (1/2) - freestyle motocross 19:55 News Flash 20:00 UCI Pro-Tour Tour of Benelux - kolarstwo 20:55 News Flash 21:00 Grand Prix Czech - motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 21:25 Grand Prix Czech - motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 21:55 News Flash 22:00 Grand Prix Czech - motocyklowe mistrzostwa świata 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 01:00 Wiadomości 03:00 Wiadomości Polsat Sport 07:00 Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - tenis 09:00 Simplus Cup turniej kobiet w Sopocie - siatkówka plażowa 11:00 Inverness Caledonian Thistle Celtic Glasgow - piłka nożna 13:00 PSV Eindhoven NEC Nijmegen - piłka nożna 15:00 Sheffield United FC Liverpool - piłka nożna 17:00 Glasgow Rangers Heart of Midlothian - piłka nożna 19:00 Arsenal Londyn Aston Villa - piłka nożna 21:00 Crvena Zvezda Belgrad AC Milan - piłka nożna 23:00 Elitserien - żużel 00:00 Memoriał Henryka Łasaka/ Puchar Uzdrowisk Karpackich - kolarstwo Hyper 21:00 Neon Genesis Evangelion (14) - serial animowany 21:20 Java Games 21:30 E3 Zone 22:00 Fresh Air 22:30 Fresh Air 23:00 Fresh Air 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 Neon Genesis Evangelion (13) - serial animowany TCM 21:00 Uroda życia - film biograficzny, USA 1956 23:00 Piękny i zły - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1952 00:55 Północno-zachodnie przejście - film przygodowy, USA 1940 TVN 24 05:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, sportowe podsumowanie dnia 06:00 Poranek TVN 24, serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy, przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, rozmowa poranka: K. Szumilas (PO) 08:15 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 08:45 Skrót informacyjny, prognoza pogody, przegląd prasy 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy 09:10 Gość poranny: A.Lepper 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, gość: Z, Romaszewski (PiS) 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans giełdowy 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda na lato 11:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda na lato 12:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda na lato 13:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda na lato 14:45 Skrót informacji, serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy, Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda na lato 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans dnia, prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, sportowe podsumowanie dnia, odc. 1 21:00 24 godziny, prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Bilans dnia, prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, Szkło kontaktowe 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 01:00 24 godziny, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:30 Serwis informacyjny, Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Szkło kontaktowe 04:30 24 godziny, prognoza pogody AXN 06:00 Zdarzyło się jutro, Run Gary, Run, odc. 10; serial fantastyczny USA 1996-2000; wyk: Kyle Chandler, Fisher Stevens 06:50 Pokolenie mutantów, Age of Innocence, odc. 16; serial sf USA / Kanada 2003; wyk: Forbes March, Victoria Pratt 07:40 Star Trek - Enterprise, Pole minowe, odc. 3; serial sf USA 2001; reż.: James L. Conway; wyk: Scott Bakula, John Billingsley 08:30 Wyścig, Quit Following Us, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny USA 2003 09:20 Sheena, Maltaka Files, odc. 10; serial przygodowy USA 2002; reż.: John Guillerman; wyk: Gena Lee Nolin, John Allen Nelson 10:10 Zdarzyło się jutro, Run Gary, Run, odc. 10; serial fantastyczny USA 1996-2000; wyk: Kyle Chandler, Fisher Stevens 11:00 Star Trek - Enterprise, Pole minowe, odc. 3; serial sf USA 2001; reż.: James L. Conway; wyk: Scott Bakula, John Billingsley 11:50 Pokolenie mutantów, Age of Innocence, odc. 16; serial sf USA / Kanada 2003; wyk: Forbes March, Victoria Pratt 12:40 Wyścig, Quit Following Us, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny USA 2003 13:30 Sheena, Maltaka Files, odc. 10; serial przygodowy USA 2002; reż.: John Guillerman; wyk: Gena Lee Nolin, John Allen Nelson 14:20 Wydział spraw zamkniętych, Gavin Macinnis, odc. 14; serial sensacyjny USA 1998; wyk: Sharon Alexander, Julie Stewart 15:10 Zdarzyło się jutro, Rose, odc. 11; serial fantastyczny USA 1996-2000; wyk: Kyle Chandler, Fisher Stevens 16:00 Pokolenie mutantów, She‘s Come Undone, odc. 17; serial sf USA / Kanada 2003; wyk: Forbes March, Victoria Pratt 16:50 Star Trek - Enterprise, Stacja naprawcza, odc. 4; serial sf USA 2002; reż.: James L. Conway; wyk: Scott Bakula, John Billingsley 17:35 Wyścig, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny USA 2004 18:25 Premiera: Sheena, Stranded in The Jungle, odc. 11; serial przygodowy USA 2002; reż.: John Guillerman; wyk: Gena Lee Nolin, John Allen Nelson 19:15 Wydział spraw zamkniętych, Nancy Seniuk, odc. 15; serial sensacyjny USA 1998; wyk: Sharon Alexander, Julie Stewart 20:05 Regenesis, Priony, odc. 4; serial sf Kanada 2004; wyk: Peter Outerbridge, Maxim Roy 21:00 Podwójne życie; thriller USA 1995; reż.: David Madden; wyk: Linda Hamilton, James Belushi 22:45 Wydział spraw zamkniętych, Nancy Seniuk, odc. 15; serial sensacyjny USA 1998; wyk: Sharon Alexander, Julie Stewart 23:35 Regenesis, Priony, odc. 4; serial sf Kanada 2004; wyk: Peter Outerbridge, Maxim Roy 00:30 Podwójne życie; thriller USA 1995; reż.: David Madden; wyk: Linda Hamilton, James Belushi 02:15 Regenesis, Priony, odc. 4; serial sf Kanada 2004; wyk: Peter Outerbridge, Maxim Roy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku